


Pizza, Belly Rubs, and Emotions: (Or That One Time Matt Forfeited Studying in Order to Stuff His Face)

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Get Together, M/M, Marci makes an appearance. Briefly., Matt is a cat, Mutual Pining, Stuffing, Touch-Starved Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy are hungry college students. When Foggy gets a care package from his family with money to buy pizza, they go all in. A little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza, Belly Rubs, and Emotions: (Or That One Time Matt Forfeited Studying in Order to Stuff His Face)

They were about to go Lord of the Flies on each other, Matt could feel it. It was halfway through the semester, tensions were running high, and midterms were breathing noisily down the backs of their necks like that one kid who sat in the back of the classroom with nasal issues.

“I wonder if you can eat textbooks.” Foggy asked absently, flipping through an ethics textbook on his bed. Out of desperation, Foggy had scoped out the campus cafeteria earlier today and came back to the dorm room with less than enthusiastic findings.

“Good source of fiber.” Matt said, trying to lighten the mood. Foggy gave a half-hearted snort. He knew the other man was trying to survive on caffeine and some ramen that he ate last night, and Matt didn’t know if Foggy was going to collapse or vibrate away from all the shitty coffee and energy drinks he had consumed during the past few days. Matt was in a similar, yet less severe boat, lessened by the fact that he actually ate _healthy_ foods and not like they had a sale on Hot Cheetos at the mini-mart.

“Ugh.” Foggy groaned and Matt couldn’t be sure that the other man didn’t at least try to nibble on one of the covers of the textbook. “I’m gonna go see what I can scavenge downstairs.” The bedsprings protested as Foggy pushed himself off of his bed. “If I’m not back in 15 minutes then it’s too late for me.” He said as he shuffled over to the door and opened it. “Matt, if I don’t come back,” Foggy said dramatically, “You can have the porn collection under my bed.” He sniffed and walked out of the room only to return a second later, peeking his head back in, “Even though you can’t see it.” And shut the door.

It wasn’t 5 minutes later when Foggy returned, a bounce in his step that had not been there when he had left the room. “Dude.” He pushed the door half shut. “My mom sent me a package!” Foggy dropped it on Matt’s bed (on top of some papers and books, thanks Fogs) with a flourish. “I come bearing the promise of cured meats and meat by-products!” He announced in a ‘manly’ voice.

“Sounds delicious.” Matt said, closing the textbook he was reading and putting it on the side table in an attempt to save it from abuse it might incur from whatever a _meat-by-product_ was. Foggy grabbed a pen from his own bed and started to stab at the tape that secured the top flaps of the big box. And it was a big box...and heavy, Matt noticed. “Did your mom send you an _entire cow_ or something?” He asked, pushing at the box. It didn’t budge. Matt couldn’t be sure.

“Dunno.” Foggy said and flung the pen back on his desk. He missed and it rolled under his bed, never to be seen or heard from again.  “I just shrugged.” He opened the box and pulled out what sounded to be a piece of paper. “A letter.” Foggy announced and cleared his throat to began:

 

_Dearest Franklin and Matthew,_

_I hope school is going well. We know you’re studying so hard so we decided to come together and make this ‘care package’ for you. (That’s what Lisa calls it and she’s the only source we can go by with this)._ \--“Lisa is my older brother Nate’s wife.” Foggy explained quickly then continued reading. _\-- Nathan brought some things over from the shop. Make sure to put those in the refrigerator straight away or they’ll go bad! Your Uncles, Jamie and Leo (you know, the one that plays the oboe)--_ “She always says that when she mentions Uncle Leo.” _\--, put in some junk food saying that, and I quote: “Junk food is what college kids live on. They’ll shrivel up and die without it.” Well I don’t know anything about that, but there’s some chocolate in the box that you’ll want to put in the fridge as well. Johanna and Simone (her little lion stuffed animal, if you recall) drew a picture for your walls and, well, she didn’t know what Matthew looked like, and when I told her that he was blind she...well, he turned out to be a dark splotch, she said it was because “well if he can’t see nothin’, that’s what he sees.” Please tell Matthew that the Nelson family does not see him as a black blob. Not that there’s anything wrong with black blob. Also invite him over for Winter Break, we’d love to have him. --_ Foggy looked up from the paper for a second to glance at Matt. When the other man didn’t say anything, Foggy continued.

 _Fred, Betty, and their boys all pitched in money for a pizza and one of those Lava cakes that you like so much ($30 in the envelope). Grandma Delilah threw in two scarves (one for you, one for Matt), a new beanie for you (she noticed yours was getting a little dingy), and two bottles of that root beer that you like. --_ “Oh!” Foggy looked down into the box excitedly “Yes.” _\-- The rest of the family bought you the essentials: laundry soap, a few cans of ravioli, some bread (hopefully it doesn’t get too squished), as well as a few dollars to get things you’re running out of ($50 in the envelope). I know it’s not a lot, but it’s the best we can do (not all of us are swimming in wealth like Freddy and Betty. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister to death, but I hate hate hate how she flaunts things like she’s better than us. It just gets me so mad I could scream)._

_I hope college is treating you and Matt well. I can’t wait until you come home, I miss you Foggy Bear. We all miss you. But it fills my heart with pride when I imagine you as a fine, upstanding lawyer one day._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, Nate, Lisa, Jamie, Leo, Johanna, Simone, Fred, Betty and the kids, Grams Delilah, Jake, Olivia, Chloe, and Aubrey. Oh, Butch and Rufus too!_

_P.S. Your father also “secretly” put in some condoms and lubricant, but I’m not supposed to know about that. I have a feeling that he would want me to tell you to “use protection,” but you’re a smart boy and don’t need me to tell you that. Lord knows you’ve heard the stories of what you were like as a baby, we don’t want any baby Foggy’s running around. Of course, with what you’ve said about Matt, I don’t think that’ll be a problem._

 

Foggy put the paper down beside the box. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

“Aw, little Foggy Bear isn’t embarrassed is he?” The two men turned towards the doorway and to where Marci Stahl was standing with a huge smile on her face. “I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in, lucky I did or I would have missed that wonderful piece of literature.” She looked from Matt to Foggy. “Later Matt. _Foggy Bear._ ” She winked at them and turned to continue walking down the hall.

“Fuck, now she’s gonna be calling me that forever.” Foggy said quietly as he went to close the door completely. “Did you know she was standing there?”

“I didn’t see her.” Matt shook his head, a smile on his face.

“You don’t need to see her, you should feel her dark aura when she comes in the vicinity.” He said dramatically as he walked the two steps back to Matt’s bed. He quickly dropped the act in order to unpack the box. “Let’s put the money in a safe spot.” Foggy said, handing the envelope to Matt. “You take it because I’ll lose it. At your eleven o’clock.”

Matt took the envelope and put it in the textbook that he was reading through before the box had come into their lives. “You’d lose anything in your swamp over there.” Matt said, motioning over to Foggy’s side of the room.

“I know it’s not spotless, Mary Poppins, but I keep it clean enough.” Foggy said defensively, starting to root around in the box.

Changing the subject, Matt asked, “Who were all those names, at the end?” Surely Foggy didn’t have that many siblings.

“Oh, well.” He picked up the letter again. “Mom and Dad, obviously. Nate is my oldest brother, he’s like 35, and his wife Lisa. Lisa went to college to become a kindergarten teacher. She’s really kinda the only person in the family who’s gone to college, besides moi. Jamie and Leo are my uncles, they’re twins, practically inseparable from birth, you never see one without the other. Johanna is my baby sister, Simone is her lion toy that she’s currently obsessed with. Betty is my mom’s sister; her husband, Fred owns a used car lot. They have a few boys, all younger than me and all little assholes.”

Matt scoffed at that.

“I’m just telling it how it is. They’re brats.” Foggy explained. “Grandma Delilah is the best. She’s my dad’s mom and she’s really cool for an old person. Jake is 17, Olivia is 20, Chloe is 15, and Aubrey is 27. Johanna is like 7. Butch and Rufus are the family dogs; Rufus is a Saint Bernard and Butch is lab.”

“Wow, that’s uh, a range of ages.” Matt said, doing the math in his head.

“Yeah.” Foggy shrugged. “Mom and Dad married young.”

“And they’ve stayed together this long?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda a thing with the Nelson clan. We’re like wolves, we mate for life. If you get accepted into the family, you’re in for good.” He hits Matt playfully on the arm. “That means you, buddy. Mom pretty much adopted you right out the gate.” Matt almost got choked up at that thought.

“Oh hey, here’s Jo’s picture. There’s me, blob-Matt, with a sun in the corner with sunglasses, and we’re standing on some damn green grass.” He pushes the wrinkled paper into Matt’s hands. “It’s crayon so I think you can feel the edges of it and shit, right?”

Matt nodded, running his fingers over the work of art carefully, paying close attention to his blob-self.

“I’m ready to stuff myself, you wanna order the pizza now?” Foggy asked, throwing stuff on Matt’s bed to get to the things in the box that needed to go in the fridge asap.

“Yeah, what do you want on it?” Matt carefully put aside the picture and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

“Anything? Everything?” Foggy said, “I’m not picky.” He pulled the box off the bed and over to the mini-fridge that sat in the corner of the room. “Okay so we basically have an entire pound of turkey and a hunk of cheese in the fridge. It is literally a solid brick of cheddar.”

“That’s exciting.”

“Dude, you could knock someone out with this thing.” Foggy threw it up in the air and caught it before sticking it next to the deli meats.

“Well, if anyone tries to steal it, we know what to grab.”

“We grab our meats!” Foggy laughed, now in a good mood because they had actual food to eat. He continued to put the perishables into the fridge--a tight fit, but oh so good--as Matt called the pizza place.

“What kind of crust do you want?”

“Deep-dish. Layers of pizza goodness.” Foggy continued raving about pizza and cheese until Matt had gotten off the phone.

“They said 15 to 20 minutes, and no, I didn’t forget your brownie lava cake thing.” Matt grinned.

“Dude, it’s fucking delicious. Don’t judge.” Foggy fell onto Matt’s bed, making sure to not land on the pile of non-perishable food items from the box. He landed on Matt’s papers instead. “What scarf do you want, by the way?” Foggy grabbed the two scarves up that his grandma made. “One is red and the other is this weird blue color.”

“I’ll take whatever one you don’t want.” Matt said, trying futilely to clear his papers from the bed without disturbing Foggy.

“Well, red isn’t really my color.” Foggy tossed the red scarf at Matt, and Matt, in a spectacular display of blindness, let it hit him in the face.

He pulled it away from where it had wrapped around his head. “Smells like laundry soap and meat.” Matt grimaced and Foggy audibly sniffed at his own scarf.

“So it does. Give it here, I’ll put it in the wash pile.” Matt held the scarf out and Foggy grabbed it back, only to throw it in the relative direction of his laundry basket.

Matt cocked his head to the side, listening. “You missed.”

“How do you know?”  Foggy asked, glaring at the clothes and wishing that his latent telekinetic powers would spontaneously manifest themselves in that moment.

“Because you’re not that good a shot.” Matt grinned, glad that the mood had lifted with the promise of food.

Foggy gasped dramatically, then said: “I bet you couldn’t do better, Hawkguy.” Matt just knew that the other man was sticking his tongue out at him.  

After another ten minutes of teasing, Matt pushed Foggy off of his bed so that he could could go get the pizza (which may or may not have just pulled up). Matt followed the cheesy scent as it made it’s way upstairs and eventually to the threshold of the Foggy-Matt domain.

“Dude, like five people started following me and eyeballin’ the pizza, I had to fend them off with my bare hands while precariously balancing the pizza on my head. You’re welcome.” Foggy closed the door behind him with his foot and put the pizza and fixings on his own bed. “Come over here, your bed is a little crowded.” Matt, thinking this was also the best option, pushed himself up and made his way over to the other side of the room. “Besides, I don’t think Professor Adams would want you to turn in your homework with pizza sauce all over it.”

Matt sat down gingerly on the end of Foggy’s bed. “Considering how much he likes me, he’d probably fail me if I did that.”

“And then we could sue, because we’re lawyers and that’s what lawyers do.” Foggy said, flipping the lid of the pizza box open with a flourish. “You’re also gonna try that lava cake because you don’t know what you’re missing.”

 

“I can’t. No more.” Matt forced out, his hand on his stomach as he lay beside Foggy on the bed, an empty pizza box abandoned on the floor.

“Come on, Matty, just a little bit more.” Foggy goaded. “You barely had four slices, and I had to finish off your crust.”

Matt let out a whine and attempted to push himself into a sitting position once more to finish off his last slice of pizza. There was only two more thick bites of meat, cheese, and sauce. It was so good, but Matt as too entirely full. “Just-” Matt swallowed and tried the words again. “Just let me rest for a minute.”

“Oh you’re just a big baby, Matt Murdock.” Foggy grinned. “Can’t even take four slices of pizza.”

“But you-” Matt started thinking through what he was going to say quickly. “You have more room to put it. I am but a skinny weakling.”

Foggy laughed. “Aw man, I can’t fucking wait for Christmas. You’re gonna be stuffed full of good food all the time!” Matt groaned. “The Nelsons are an eating family, man.”

“Best get prepared for it then.” Matt said and managed to roll himself to the edge of the bed and to a seating position to stuff the last two bites of pizza into his face. As soon as those bites had cleared his mouth he fell back on the bed, his head and part of his upper body landed across Foggy’s thighs.

“Dude, are you food wasted right now? You look so food wasted.” Foggy smiled, grabbing up the crust Matt had left on his plate and bit it in half while he remained lying. “It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?” He said, his mouth half full.

“No, it hurts.” Matt groaned. “And also feels good. What is this madness?”

“You are a mess, buddy. You have sauce just...are you the Joker?” Foggy teased, stuffing the last bit of crust into his mouth and reaching over to grab a napkin from the pile near the head of the bed. He started cleaning up his friend’s face.

“I think I’m in a food coma.” Matt groaned again, as Foggy delicately cleaned the sauce off his face. “Or I might be dead. Fog, I think I’m dead.”

“You’re not dead, buddy.” Foggy said, satisfied with his face cleaning and tossing the used napkin in the empty pizza box. “Here, let me.” He pushed up Matt’s shirt and started rubbing his belly soothingly.

“What- oh.” Matt’s mouth fell open slightly at the feeling. For some reason, Matt could not even start to imagine why, Foggy rubbing his stomach made the full-feeling go away. Yes, he was still full up to top of his throat, but now it didn’t feel like he was about to explode. It felt really, really good. “Fuck, that feels really good Foggy.” He moaned, not even caring that he was laying across his best friend’s lap, while said best friend was rubbing his stomach, while he moaned.  

“You’re such a lightweight, Murdock.” Foggy scoffed, trying fend off his reactions to the moans his highly attractive best friend and roommate were voicing. “We haven’t even gotten to dessert yet.” Matt moaned again. Foggy swallowed harshly.

“Fog- _gy_.”

“Alright, Matty. Up and at ‘em.” Foggy pushed up on Matt’s shoulders and moved out from under him, so that he wouldn’t feel Foggy’s...unfortunate reaction to the situation.

“No.” Matt protested weakly but let Foggy moved him around and up to the head of the bed where he was propped up on sagging pillows. “Don’t stop Foggy. _Please_?” Matt tried for the sad puppy eyes look, which he pulled off quite fantastically.

“You could take over the world with that look, Murdock.” Foggy shook his head and moved to sit beside him and continued the belly rubs.

Matt moved his head to rest it on Foggy’s shoulder. “I don’t need to take over the world if you just keep doing that.” He groaned, rubbing his cheek against Foggy’s shoulder like a cat.

Foggy liked that. The whole situation. A lot. Too much so. He hoped that Matt didn’t catch on…

“You smell good.” Matt said, moving to nuzzle Foggy’s neck. “You always smell so good. It’s not fair.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“And you give the best hugs.” Matt continued, throwing an arm over Foggy’s middle and plastering himself to his friend’s side.

“You okay, Matty? You sound a bit drunk.” He stopped rubbing the man’s stomach and opted to just hold him, wrapping an arm around him. Foggy wanted to make it last.

“Not drunk. Just...tired, but I don’t want to sleep because then this would stop and I don’t want this to stop.” Matt whined.

Foggy smiled, “Yep, going into a food coma. Do you want me to clean off your bed so you can-”

“No!” Matt said childishly. “I want to cuddle my Foggy bear.” He clung tighter to Foggy, which was not particularly unwanted.

“Matt, I-”

“I know you like it too.” Matt said, now sounding completely conscious of what he was saying and how he was acting. “Your heart is racing, ever since I finished that pizza. Even more so when you started rubbing my stomach. You like it.” Foggy didn’t say a word. “It’s okay though. I like it too.”

Foggy drew in a sharp breath. “What-?”

“I like your reaction to me.” Matt grinned up at Foggy. He paused, now unsure, his smile falling. “You do like me, don’t you? As more than a friend? I’m not just reading this wrong, am I?”

“No, you’re not. You’re really something, Matt.” Foggy sighed, “But you’re so far out of my league that I need the Hubble telescope to even see you.”

“I never understood that. Being out of someone’s league. What does that even mean?”

“It means my kind of ugly doesn’t sit at the lunch table with your kind of pretty.”

“Objection. Assuming facts not in the evidence.”

“Overruled.”

“Bullshit.”

“Careful, Mr. Murdock, I’ll hold you in contempt of the court.”

“You’re already holding me, Your Honor.” Matt smiled. “But seriously, the league system is completely shallow. Besides, I can’t see anyway, I wouldn’t know if someone was in my league or not. You didn’t answer my question though.”

“Your question? Of whether I like you more than a friend? I didn’t answer because I didn’t want to jeopardize what we have.” Foggy explained and started to rub up and down Matt’s back.

Matt was quiet for a moment before muttering quietly. “I do.”

Foggy’s hand froze. “You do?”

Matt lifted his head and nodded, “For a while now.” Foggy turned to look at him and, figuring ‘go big or go home’ he kissed Matt softly.

Matt was smiling when Foggy pulled away. “I’ll take a second helping of that.”


End file.
